Submission (VC-6)
by T'Spock
Summary: This is the sequel to Ascension. (Read 1-5) There is trouble in paradise. Nyota questions Spock's fidelity, will she stay on New Vulcan or return to Earth? There is something sinister in the mind of Primus (Ambassador Spock). Sarek and Primus rival for M'Umbha's attention. Rated T with one steamy scene. Spock, Nyota, Sarek, McCoy, M'Umbha
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Disclosure

Chapter 1

It had been an unguarded moment. M'Umbha was still relatively young. She was forty-five. Her husband had disappeared on a deep space mission just before Nyota started the academy. His disappearance had been devastating to her family.

Nyota had spent years preparing for Starfleet, and now M'Umbha feared she would not be able to afford it. They had saved for college, for Nyota. Not to do so would be foolish, She was always smart and disciplined. Her degree from UCLA had used up all o the college fund.

Unexpectedly, Nyota had been given a scholarship. Later when she married Spock, he confessed that it was he who provided the funding for her education. He was an unselfish and generous man who loved her immensely and was dutiful to his family.

The father was different. He may have cared for his human wife, but he lacked the humanity that made Spock such a good husband and lover.

That is why the unguarded moment was so significant. He and M'Umbha were in the garden. They enjoyed sharing stories about their grandson. He was the tie that bound them. He looked at M'Umbha, she was a beauty like her daughter. Her skin was soft and brown, it belied her forty-five years. He touched her face. It was as lovely to touch as it was to look at. She touched his hand. He took her by the hand and they went into the house.

The house was full with guests. M'Umbha had been busy in the kitchen making sure that the caterers were on schedule and the dishes were served according to plan. She had drank some champagne as had he. However, for him it should have been no excuse. Most Terran alcoholic beverage had no effect on Vulcans, yet the bubbles in the champagne were different. He felt light-headed as the mixture of oxygen in his system was forced out of balance.

She returned to the kitchen and began clearing the counters. A caterer had requested a platter and she went to the pantry to get one. It was only natural that she asked for his help retrieving it, he was much taller. He pulled the platter down and set it on the shelf. Sarek looked into her eyes. They were Nyota's eyes as well. He needed to see what Spock saw when he looked into the eyes of his bond-mate.

He wanted to know what it was about Nyota that had captivated Spock. He touched M'Umbha's face again. She placed her hand on top of his. There was an unrelenting force that compelled him to slip his hand behind M'Umbha neck and pull her toward his own face. His cheek rubbed against hers. Her skin was soft, her fragrance was intoxicating. He placed his other hand on her neck and pulled her toward him until their lips touched.

She was very different from Amanda, his bond-mate of thirty-five years. There was no fear, no meekness. She kissed him back. Her tongue probed his mouth for his tongue, circling about. He could feel her body come alive as his hands roamed about her back and the roundness of her backside.

He sensed her hunger, her loneliness. It was this solitude that they both shared. It was the curse of unanswered desires of those who had lost spouses unexpectedly. Their mates were stripped away, yet the love and passion still remained. They both had found ways, efficient ways to stifle these desires with their work on New Vulcan and in the care of their grandson. Yet, desire still burned at their core.

"M'Umbha had been a sensible child, she had grown up to be a sensible woman who also raised a sensible child. Yet, she was here in her daughter's home kissing the Vulcan man who had often abandoned his wife alone on Vulcan to fend for herself among his angry and resentful clan. Sarek had taken a human wife, yet he had rejected her humanity, reducing her DNA to the lowest possible degree to sustain her pregnancy.

Sarek was not like Spock, who had become a son to her. He was cold and emotionless. He held humans in disdain. This Vulcan man who was probing her mouth with his tongue had little regard for her species. He was pressing his hardness against her. He wanted her to feel him. She pushed her hips against his seeking out his maleness.

"M'umbha." He whispered, exhaling as he said her name.

Sarek wanted to devour M'Umbha. She was very different from Amanda, as he pushed forward against her, she had pushed back, moaning softly and breathing heavily. He kissed her neck and inhaled the fragrance. She smelled of the oils that she often blended for Nyota and Surak. This night she wore peaches and vanilla, a souvenir from their vacation in Georgia, no doubt. He wanted more!

The sound of the kitchen door shocked the two out of their ardor for one another. He grabbed the platter and carried it out into the kitchen for her. She followed him, carrying bowls.

"I thought you were cleaning up." Janice said.

"Yes, but the caterer needed a few more serving dishes. Would you carry this one out? I will put some fruit in these bowls."

Janice nodded and took the platter to the caterer. Sarek was at her side again. He kissed her neck as she sliced the peaches. The smell of the fresh cut fruit was intoxicating. She took one and held it up to his mouth. He took it whole and sucked her fingers. She gasped.

_Not so cold after all_. She thought to herself.

Only the presence of Spock, served to calm Sarek. He entered the kitchen and spoke to M'Umbha.

"Surak is asleep, Mother." He said to M'Umbha and he left to rejoin the party.

Spock had seen the two in the garden and he could smell the peaches. He knew there was something going on and he had to tell his wife, but he hadn't a clue where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 2

Spock and Nyota were truly sorrowful to leave their new home in San Francisco. Nyota had asked Janice to stay there and keep an eye on the house and the construction of the guest quarters. She was more than glad to do so. It was far better than the Starfleet residences. She was also older than the other cadets and no less desire to hang out and party.

The New Vulcan Guard would be stationed there at all times. Spock had also enhanced the security to prevent unauthorized entry. Nyota's jewels were safely locked away in a safe deposit box and there was little else worth stealing in the house, but Spock wanted to ensure that Janice was safe for McCoy's peace of mind.

Janice was a bit of a celebrity on campus because of her close association to Nyota. This opened doors for her and she would work especially hard to ensure that she would maintain the respect of her peers. Taking a page from Nyota's playbook, she spent most of her time studying and previewing materials for her classes.

The trip back to New Vulcan was uneventful for Spock and Nyota. They spent most of their time with Surak. Spock was teaching him math and Nyota had intensified his training in Romulan. They created a small classroom from a crew quarters. It contained a kitchen and lounge area, which enabled them to spend most of the days there on the four-day trip back to Vulcan. There was no rush and the ship proceeded at a moderate pace.

With Surak under the tutelage of his parents, another unguarded moment occurred. M'Umbha was reviewing some of the technical manuals that McCoy had given her. Although she was learning Vulcan, she was not as proficient as her daughter. Sarek noticed her struggling in the crew lounge.

"M'Umbha, you are reading Vulcan?"

I am doing my best. I am afraid I do not have my daughter's natural ability for acquiring languages."

"May I be of assistance?" Sarek asked.

_Always polite, this one. _She thought to herself.

She had been caught up in the moment during the party or perhaps it had been the champagne that caused her lapse in judgment. But how would she explain their flirtation during breakfast? As he explained the manual to her, she was reminded of the feeling of his strong hands pressing against her breasts.

She gasped. "I am sorry Sarek, would you repeat that?"

She asked, but it would do no good. He was next to her and she was a woman whose husband was lost in deep space several years earlier. She was not ready to fade into oblivion as the aged were often regarded on Earth. That had been part of her reason for staying on New Vulcan. She was still considered quite young.

"I have some basic linguistic manuals that I have been using with Surak. He has surpassed the content of the books. They are rather juvenile in styling, but you are welcome to have them if you wish."

He was so warm and charming, nothing like she expected. M'Umbha agreed and they walked to his quarters. He opened the door and she stood outside.

"Please come in M'Umbha. I will find them shortly."

He rummaged through the shelf and located the books and returned to the spot where she stood. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the yearning that had seized him. The loss of Amanda his bond-mate seemed beyond measure at times. Regret consumed him constantly; for rejecting her humanity, for his coldness toward Spock.

In his youth, he had followed his desires and married Amanda and spent the next thirty five years conflicted over the decision. He should have been Prince, yet he was a mere diplomat. He had even bonded his son to a low clan seeking some redemption for his own clan. Yet, this lowly creature still rejected his son because she felt he was not Vulcan enough.

Regret, loss anger, the emotions consumed him, yet through his human, Spock had mastered his emotions. Sarek reached forward and pulled M'Umbha to him and kissed her, passionately. He allowed his hands to roam about her body. She was still relatively young. She, like her daughter Nyota, had forgone meat, unlike most humans. Her taught body reflected this choice.

M'Umbha was taken by surprise. His kiss only served to stoke the fire raging within her. She stepped back abruptly and slapped Sarek across the face.

"I am a Kenyan woman!" She said proudly. "You cannot take was has not been earned!" She took the books and walked out of the door.

Sarek now knew what it was that had captivated Spock. Nyota was most desirable and accomplished. Yet, she did not give herself freely as many human women at the academy had done. She was a virgin when Spock took her for the first time, and she gave herself to him, only in exchange for his bond. Amanda had not been a virgin, but he took her as his bond-mate anyway. Soon the novelty of having a human mate wore off, and he was left with the shame of bonding with a human.

By the time he came to respect Amanda, it was too late. The whispers of stolen moments with other women had drifted back to Vulcan and landed at his front steps. He tried to make amends to Amanda, but too much had happened and she was no longer the woman that he married. The shame of his affairs and loneliness on Vulcan had taken its toll, and then she was gone in an instant. It was too late to make amends, and too late to tell her that he loved her. His regret and shame had become too great to bear alone.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 3

Sarek was both selfish and greedy. This behavior extended to Spock as well. His son Spock had arrived on Earth seventeen years old and broken. He was scorned by Vulcan and Human's alike. Sarek had ridiculed him for decision to reject the Vulcan Space Academy, but Spock's logic had been sound. At Starfleet, his status as a Vulcan had elevated him in stature, whereas he was pitied on Vulcan. He was also highly regarded as an officer and an academic. Most importantly, he met a young xenoliguist who embraced xenoculture, and love him. Spock's logic was flawless and it was manifested in his son Surak.

Not quite three the child had surpassed even Spock's abilities as child. He was fluent in Vulcan, Standard, Swahili and he was learning Romulan. His abilities in mathematics and logic were exemplary and most importantly he was at ease with all species. This would have been Sarek's as well, had he stood up to T'Pau. Instead he rejected Amanda, had he had never shown Spock the love that Spock showed Surak.

Sarek wanted a second chance. He buzzed Spock's comm and requested that Spock come to his quarters. As he explained to Spock what he had done, he watched for some emotional reaction. There was none. Instead, Spock suggested that Sarek employ _Wh'ltri, _to control the feelings and disorder that his emotions had created.

"Sa-mehk, it is only through sequestration that you will be able to clarify your rational thought."

"Sa-fu, it was you who rejected the Kolinahr." Sarek rebutted.

"This is true, Sa-mehk. I do not seek to purge my emotions, but to understand my emotions. It is through this process that one can ascertain the stimuli that creates emotional chaos, and avert disordered thought."

Sarek sat down and earnestly listened to his son.

"There are many Vulcans who project an outward appearance of reason, but who harbor irrational thoughts such as malice, greed and envy. It is through Meh-hilan, introspection of emotion, that true control is attained."

Sarek nodded.

"I will speak to M'Umbha and make amends on your behalf. However, she is the mother of my bond-mate. You will not dishonor her again." Spock commanded.

Sarek stepped back. Their personal dynamics had shifted again. Spock stood and left Sarek's quarters. He spoke quietly with his bond-mate and made apologies for Sarek.

Spock analyzed the sensations in his the back of his mind. It was anger. He was displeased with Sarek's actions, because they disturbed the harmony that existed within his family. He would not relive the anger and resentment he had experienced as a child. He had concerns about Sarek's behavior at the party. He would have to intervene and help Sarek through this, but first, he would need to create a safe haven on his family on New Vulcan.

Sarek wanted another chance, yet he failed to learn a lesson from his experience with Amanda. He perceived women as a means to and end and that end was his personal gratification. Sarek had assumed that M'Umbha, having been married and being a widow would be receptive to a casual liaison as Amanda had been when he met her. He had made a grievous mistake. Here was a woman who was raised in a traditional society, much like Vulcan. She had raised a daughter who was highly regarded by his clan and her colleagues at Starfleet. His son had waited three years to just kiss her daughter. How could he make the mistake of regarding her with so little respect? His logic was flawed. Sarek went to his meditation corner and closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek.

M'Umbha stepped into the shower. She was a fool for allowing Sarek to kiss her the first time. He had misinterpreted her intentions. She washed her body languidly, the pulses helped her relaxed. She had wanted Sarek badly. She had not realized how badly she desired a lover, but she would not be like Amanda, stranded by on Vulcan scorned and mistreated by Vulcans and Sarek's clan. She was the mother of Nyota, the wife of the Prince Regent. If any man desired her, he would come to her on her terms.

It had been five years since she had been touched by a man. She would wait as long as it took to develop a relationship that would lead to marriage. With the new construction on New Vulcan taking place, there would be plenty of men on the planet, both Vulcan and Human.

Nyota called to her. M'Umbha dressed and went into her daughter's quarters. Surak was playing a game with Spock. Nyota took Surak by the hand.

"Come lets have dinner Surak. Say goodbye to Ko-meck'il."

"Bye, bye!."

"Good bye, sa-fu" Spock kissed his forehead.

Spock sat down in a chair and motioned for M'Umbha to join him. This was a different Spock than she had observed before.

_This is the Vulcan in him._ She thought to herself.

He poured a cup of _Darjeeling_ tea for her and one for himself.

"My Mother, my father has spoken to me about what transpired between you today. He regrets his actions and he has sequestered himself until we arrived at Vulcan."

"You mean that he is embarrassed and he wants to hide?" She was a bit annoyed.

_What sort of man sends his son to make his apologies?_ She thought.

"Not at all," Spock's voice was gentle. "His actions would be considered a violation in Vulcan society. He made advances without permission from you and outside a betrothal."

"Is that how it was with you and Nyota?"

"One year before we first kissed, Nyota and I discussed advancing our relationship on the path to a bond."

He stood up.

"I made sure she was well aware that casual dating does not occur on Vulcan. She also spent a month with my mother, who provided insight into the life of a bond-mate. I also insisted that she date human men prior to our final decision to advance toward the bonding. Upon completion of all of this, we began our…courtship."

M'Umbha acquiesced. He truly loved Nyota, and he went through a great deal to have her.

"My father has been through so much with the loss of Vulcan and my mother. As you have with the loss of Nyota's father. Perhaps that is in part what drew him to you."

"He is aware that he has behaved in a disrespectful manner and he will be in meditation for the rest of the trip to New Vulcan. He will contact you at a later time to atone for his actions. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive him, Mother."

"My son, I fear I am also at fault. I find your father most attractive as well. I am without a husband and I welcomed the attention, until it went too far. Please convey to him that all is forgiven."

As she went to leave, she turned and said.  
>"I raised my daughter to save herself for her husband, as I did for mine. Alhamisi was the only man to share my bed. The next man to share my bed will be my husband as well."<p>

He nodded and she left.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 4

From the moment Spock returned to New Vulcan, he began building a home for Nyota. It would be a replica of their home in San Francisco. The home would sit above the bay in the heart of the I'fa City. He would have more space to build their guest quarters that would provide space for out of town guests, and it would give the ambassador, and M'Umbha more privacy.

He had arranged a meeting with the High Council. He had decided to follow the suggestion of a I'fa City. It was the best solution. Rather than spread the new social and cultural practices throughout the Surak confederacy, he would begin with a small City.

This City would be the economic and educational center of New Vulcan. He would use more modern architecture for the administrative buildings and traditional architecture for buildings tied to historic Vulcan use.

"Elders" He nodded. "I have received reports that the economic recovery is proceeding much faster that expected. I have two significant proposals."

Sural clasped his hands in front of him. Unlike Sural, he was receptive to Spock's leadership. He had proven himself many times over in the past three years.

"What is your proposal?"

"I know there is resistance to extensive change on the planet. Therefor I propose the development of a business and education center, a pilot city where out-worlders may come and go freely for business or education purposes."

"Education?" Sural responded.

"I wish to rebuild the Vulcan Space Academy."

The members of the High Council looked at one another.

"You rejected the Vulcan Space Academy, yet you seek to rebuild it?"

"My reasons for attending Starfleet are personal. However, the Vulcan Space Academy was and will be an essential part of Vulcan society. Reason and logic drive our society this will be lost without proper training."

He saw a few members nodding.

McCoy passed out copies of the prospectus that he and Spock had prepared.

"Moreover, we are in need of a space fleet. Yet we have fewer members of the society to serve on ships. We must design ships that can be manned by a smaller crew, yet are still capable of defending our space. The ships must be smaller, faster, yet more powerful than other ships. The Vulcan Space Academy is needed."

"Who will lead the Vulcan Space Academy?"

"For now, I will provide oversight of the construction and development of the curriculum. I possess an extensive library of Vulcan achievements in science and technology. Ambassador Spock has insight into the many species that exist in the galaxy as well as significant experience throughout the quadrant. He will serve on the committee. We will also recruit emeriti professors who survived the event to serve. The permanent head of the Vulcan Space Academy will be selected upon completion of the project."

Sural rose from his seat. "Please excuse us Regent Spock and Dr. McCoy."

Spock and McCoy waited outside the chamber.

"Do you think they will go for it?"

"It would be logical to do so. We cannot depend of the kindness of the Federation forever."

The two men were called back into the High Council chamber.

"Spock, you are aware that New Vulcan has limited economic resources?"

"Yes."

"There were some concerns about the cost of such a project."

"The fleet will require funds, however, it will become self-supporting as we build transport and freighters. These ships will increase our trade throughout the quadrant and expand our economy. Vulcans were the first species to possess warp travel. Our space territory is expansive, providing transport though these sectors would be most profitable."

"As for the cost of the academy, it can also be a revenue generating venture as well as we begin to host symposiums and trainings for out-worlders. The impact on Vulcan society will be minimized, because much of the contact with out-worlders will be contained in the pilot city."

He continued.

"You have read the prospectus?"

"We have." Sural looked around at the other council members.

"Regent Spock, the council had decided to approve your proposal, with one requirement. There must be a security protocol which will limit the impact of out-worlders outside the pilot city."

"That can be easily accomplished, Administrator Sural. I would like to reactivate the Vulcana Regar Fleet Yards and the 40 Eridani A Fleet Yards this year. However, we are expecting the birth of our daughters soon. We will begin the planning after they are born."

"They?" Sural queried.

"Two fetuses. It is known as twinning on Earth."

The council members looked at one another.

"That is expedient." Sural replied.

"Indeed." Spock replied.

Spock and McCoy left the meeting.

"Well, you did it. Just one more hurdle with the proposals for the surrogates and multiples."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 5

Spock and Nyota busied themselves preparing for the babies. Another month had passed and they had not yet arrived. They weight of the babies had become too much for Nyota to bear. She was on bed rest in the Med-Center.

M'Umbha spent much time at the Med-Center as well. She had decided to sleep in the dorms for medical staff. She told others that it was because of Nyota, but in truth, Sarek had awakened something in her and she did not trust herself in his presence.

There were many new Humans, both female and male on New Vulcan, but females were in the minority. There was not a day that went by when she wasn't invited to some social activity. She declined however, because Nyota had not yet started labor. Soon she would start her own life anew.

Nyota lay in bed. The ambassador had brought some of the work from Starfleet. He spent hours sitting with her and keeping her company. They had spent much time together during her first pregnancy. Much of this pregnancy was spent on Earth and she had missed him.

"I missed you." She said.

"Thank you Nyota. Your absence was felt as well." He replied.

Indeed he had missed her. She was a reflection of the life he could have had in his own time. He found the presence of the couple comforting and would often share in their joy though his bond with Spock. At his age, the choice of a bond-mate would be slim. Most Vulcan women were bonded at an early age and unless they were widows there were few single women. There were many new humans on the planet, but they were all too often young or the spouses of human men.

He looked at Nyota. She was lovely. Her belly had grown quite large, like Spock, he too was aroused by her pregnancy. It was a sign of her fertility. Perhaps it was the primitive aspect of his nature the drew him to her. His own intimate encounters had been few. He had only been with out-worlders and never required birth control. He assumed that he was sterile, or so he was told in his youth. The possibility of finding a bond-mate and producing an heir intrigued him.

But what could he offer a mate? He had no real title, no assets and no name of his own. He lived off of the generosity of Sarek first, and then Spock. He was "that one," the aberration to T'Pau. This he would have to correct in order to bring order to his life and find a bond-mate.

Nyota moaned, he was drawn back from his revelry.

"Spock, call Spock! It is time."

He pulled out his personal comm and contacted M'Umbha and then Spock.

Spock was out on his morning run. He had found his way to the ridge that he often visited. He would visit the spot and think though his ideas. Spock's personal comm buzzed. On the screen was the ambassador. He had started to descend as soon he saw the ambassador's face on the screen.

"It has begun, Spock."

"Thank, you ambasador. I am leaving now. Please inform Sarek."

Sarek had not been the same since the incident on the starship. M'Umbha was correct, he had been embarrassed, but not for the reasons she thought. Sarek was embarrassed because he was not used to women rejecting his advances. Spock was aware of the many casual liaisons Sarek had with women on Earth. He would stay on Earth for extended periods until the thrill of the liaison would wane and then he would return to Vulcan and Amanda. Sarek's weakness for human women was his greatest flaw. It defied his logic at times.

Sarek had moped about the house. It was empty again, as it was when Amanda died. Nyota was at the Med-Center and the ambassador spent his days with her. Spock was busy working on Out-worlder affairs. He kept Surak with him, since Nyota was on bed rest. M'Umbha spent her days and nights at the Med-Center. He had upset the balance and he needed to restore things.

The comm buzzed. He walked over and answered it. The ambassador was on the screen. Sarek hurried to the Med-Center with some trepidation. He had not seen M'Umbha since the evening in his quarters. He would have to make amends soon. They would soon share three grandchildren.

McCoy had arrived and Spock came soon after. Nyota was taken to surgery and Spock followed with a purposeful stride. The surgical prep took longer than the actual surgery. McCoy had noticed some scar tissue created by the earlier C-Section. He fixed it and began the incision to remove the babies.

He pulled out the first infant. "Well, hello gorgeous!" He said regarding the grey eyes of her grandmother Amanda. He handed the baby to M'Umbha who cleaned her and presented her to her mother. He pulled out the second infant, "You must be déjà vu!" He said. Her eyes were amber like her brother Surak.

The surgery was complete in less than ninety minutes. McCoy cleaned up and met the family in Nyota's suite.

"Well Spock, what are we gonna call this living dolls?" He said.

Spock held up the first baby, the one with the gray eyes. "Amanda T'Pau."

Nyota held up the second baby, the one with amber eyes. 'This is M'Umba Len."

The room was silent with emotion. McCoy stepped forward his face was flushed with emotion. Nyota handed her to him.

"Well, Ms. Len, we have to get to know each other better." He walked over to M'Umbha and handed Len to her.

Spock handed Amanda to his father. He walked over to T'Pau. She lifted the baby from his hands and held her on her shoulder. She patted her back and began singing a Vulcan song.

McCoy spoke up. "Nyota is going to take some time to heal. She will need some help having two infants and Surak. I know we are all busy, but if we can take some time out to help her until I can find a nurse."

"Doctor McCoy, I am a nurse. I will be there for my daughter."

Sarek's demeanor shifted, but he was silent.

"I will work from home and I will keep Surak with me when I leave." Spock added.

Sarek spoke up. "Spock, you may leave Surak with me…if you wish. I was not planning to leave for Earth for two months."

M'Umbha was careful not to look at Sarek when he spoke.

_"__PuqnI'be', you must feed the children."_

Nyota chuckled. McCoy handed her Len. M'Umbha pulled a nursing cape from her bag and snapped it around Nyota's neck. Nyota covered the baby and allowed her to latch onto her breast. She winced, but soon relaxed.

"Does it hurt ko-fu?" Sarek asked.

"Only at first, it has been a while since I weaned Surak. My mother has prepared salves that prevent chafing."

Nyota looked down at the baby in her arms and at the one in T'Pau's arms. She had been disappointed to hear that she was pregnant and having twins. Seeing them for the first time, she was completely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 6

Nyota returned to the house two days later. M'Umbha was also there. However, she kept her distance from Sarek. He had to make amends.

"Pardon me, Lady Uhura. " He used an honorific.

"I have grievously erred and I wish to make amends."

"Yes, Sarek. I too had a lapse in judgment. All is forgiven."

He stepped forward one step.

"I wish.. " He bowed. "I wish to inquire if you might join me for tea this afternoon."

M'Umbha sighed, she was trying to keep her distance. He was making this hard.

"Yes, that would be nice."

"I will see you at 1400." He bowed and walked away.

The ambassador watched Sarek from above. M'Umbha was one of a few mature women in the colony. Yet, she was still young enough to bear children. He would make it his business to be in the garden this afternoon.

When M'Umbha arrived in the garden, she saw a male figure at the wall.

He seemed taller than Sarek, but too grey to be Spock.

She called out, "Sarek."

The man turned around. It was the ambassador. He had cut his hair in a style more consistent with other Vulcans. He had also exchanged the Vulcan robes for the more contemporary attire of Spock and the Vulcan Guard.

"Lady Uhura. It is good to see you." He gave a slight smile.

"Thank you, ambassador. Are you sure I am not disturbing you?" She looked about.

"No, I was just getting some air. Although the atmosphere is much more comfortable here than on Vulcan. I have always preferred Earth's atmosphere."

"Have you considered moving to Earth?" She sat down. This Spock was intriguing.

Yes, many times, but my service on the Enterprise took precedence. I served under Pike for eleven years. I served under Kirk for twenty years. I served as a Captain and trained cadets for Starfleet. Later, I joined the diplomatic corp."

M'Umbha leaned closer. "Ambassador."

"Please call me Spock, I am an ambassador to no one. I remain nameless in this time."

She place her hand on his.

"I don't know you well, but I know the other Spock. I will say this to you. You are wasting your life here. You have much to offer. Spock is trying to revive the Vulcan Space Academy and the space fleet. I think you would be invaluable."

He smiled.

"You are the only Vulcan I have met who smiles outwardly."

"Yes." He relaxed and leaned on rock. He picked a flower and sniffed its fragrance.

I lived among humans for most of my life. I learned long ago that humans rarely trust species that don't show their emotions."

M'Umbha opened her mouth to argue, but laughed instead.

When Sarek reached the garden, he heard voices and laughter. He opened the gate to find the ambassador there talking to M'Umbha. He felt jealousy rising in his gut.

"Pardon, Lady Uhura, Ambassador. Am I interrupting you?"

Spock leaped to his feet. Sarek noticed that he had changed his appearance and that he looked years younger.

"I will be leaving now. Lady M'Umbha, I will heed your advice. Good day to you both."

Sarek nodded. At this moment he realized that M'Umbha would have many potential suitors on New Vulcan. He would have to make amends and begin a proper courtship if he were to have her for his own.

He moved to the table and motioned his hands. "Will you join me."

The tea arrived and Sarek poured.

"I have been trying to determine how I might make amends to you."

"Sarek, let me save you the trouble. We are both adults. You made a pass and I rejected it. This is not uncommon."

Sarek stared at her blankly.

"Ah, I see, it is uncommon for you. I am not surprised."

"Why is it this so?"

"Your reputation on Earth and Vulcan."

Sarek was silent. Regret rankled at the back of his mind. He was afraid to ask.

"How is it that you know of me?"

"You are well known on Earth. You are the ambassador for the most powerful species in the federation. The moment Nyota told me she loved the son of the Vulcan ambassador, I knew it was you."

He relaxed.

"If I may be honest?" She inquired.

He nodded.

"Sarek, I find you most attractive. I must admit that I was moved by your advances. However, I do not seek a casual encounter. My husband was my only lover. I desire a husband not an _inamorato._

_"__M'Umbha, how is it that you are so sure of my intentions?" Sarek stepped forward._

"Sarek, on Earth you are known as a Vulcan man with a weakness for human flesh. Your disdain for Human women is well known. It is only out of respect for my son Spock that I will hold my tongue about the rest."

Sarek was silent.

He could not go forward and he could not change the past. He had lorded over his family for decades about their emotions, when it was he who was the most irrational.

He sipped his tea and looked about the garden. Then he stood up.

"Lady Uhura, I regret my actions aboard the ship. However, I am most grateful for your candor today. I must speak to my son. Please excuse me." He bowed and left.

Sarek returned to his room. He could see M'Umbha sitting in the garden below. She was beautiful, but he was undeserving. He buzzed Spock on the comm. Spock answered, Surak was in his lap.

"Sa-fu, will you teach me the _Meh-hilan_?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 7

M'umbha returned to work after a brief leave. She was speaking with McCoy one day when she heard.

_Jambo, Habari gani, Mama Uhura._ A man spoke to her in Swahili from behind.

M'Umbha turned around.

_Jambo._ She replied.

There was a handsome honey colored man smiling at her.

_Jina langu ni,(My name is) Alexander Al-hadj Mustpha Siddiq. _He continued in standard.

"My friends call me Alex."

McCoy took this as his cue to depart.

"Nurse Uhura, I will speak with you later." He nodded to both of them and left.

_Unatoka wapi? (Where are you from?) She asked._

"I am from the Sudan. He spoke in Standard. "When I saw your name on the roster, I had to meet a kinswoman."

"You are mistaken. I am Kenyan, she replied.

"Your husband's family was from the Sudan, am I not correct."

M'Umbha stiffened.

"You knew my husband?"

"We were acquainted." He Smiled. "We met at a conference."

"I see. Well, I must meet Dr. McCoy."

"You will have tea with me?" He paused. "Later, after work?"

"I will have tea with you on Friday. I have the morning off to take care of my grandchildren."

"Ahh, Nyota and Spock." He replied.

A red flag went up in M'Umbha's mind.

"How do you know that?"

"Why, he is the Prince Regent, of course."

"Of course." She replied.

On Friday morning, M'Umbha spoke with Nyota about Alex.

"He sounds nice, maybe a bit stalker though." She shuddered to think of her episode with Christine. "How does he know so much about you?"

"I am not sure. Do you think I should go?"

"Yes, but be on your watch. I will send a guard to keep watch over you."

M'Umbha met Alex for tea. He seemed so familiar to her. She hadn't realized that she missed home so much.

The first date turned into another, and soon they were dating regularly. For the first time since Alhamisi disappeared, she was content.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 8

Spock's new home near the bay was progressing quickly. He would need to finalize his proposal to the High Council for both the Population Expansion and the I'fa City project. The economic projections were favorable. Soon the wilderness would be merged with businesses, schools and other homes. The City and the Vulcan Space Academy would be located near the bay as well.

Nyota and the twins were coming along nicely. Spock requested that they accompany him to the City to do some shopping and for lunch. As they pushed their daughters along in the hover-stroll, many Vulcans peaked in to see the twins. They were two months old, and Surak was nearly three. His hair had grown quite long. He did not want to cut it, instead he wore it in a knot like the Samurai of ancient Earth. For Surak, it did not matter if Vulcan's stared at his amber eyes or his hair. He welcomed the attention. He would use the opportunity to engage the onlooker and gain a friend or foe.

Surak, like his father, was tall. He easily walked beside his father holding his hand. When they reached the tea shop, Nyota wanted to stop. They went in and the room became silent. Surak waved at the onlookers, and they seemed to relax. Nyota held Len and Spock held Amanda, Surak climbed upon Spock's knee. The babies were identical except their eye color. They were a sight. The young couple with two infants and a toddler. They represented the future of New Vulcan.

Many onlookers passed the tea shop and looked in. Others entered the shop to purchases items, while observing the family closely.

Len began to cry. Spock pulled the cape from her bag and helped her snap it around her neck. She placed Len under her cape and the baby latched on to her breast, kicking her foot as she nursed. Soon the baby quieted and Spock handed her Amanda, while he place Len in the hover-stroll. Two members of the High Clan stopped by to greet Spock, and to see his growing family. In his thirty months on New Vulcan, Spock and Nyota had three children. This fact was not lost on the Vulcan observers.

After Amanda had fallen asleep, Spock placed her in the hover-stroll as well. Nyota ordered another cup of peach tea. Spock found the fragrance of the tea enticing as he was reminded of their trip to Valdosta.

"I know why you brought us here." Nyota said.

"It is only fitting that the ruler of a people set an example." A slight smile formed on his lips.

"Are you pleased with the twins?"

"It is what I desired."

"Since when?"

"The thought first occurred to me when Leonard first spoke of multiples at the cabin."

"So I guess it is lucky that we have twins."

"Nyota, I told you when we met, that luck does not exist."

Nyota looked at Spock. He had a smirk on his face. She planned to speak with McCoy about birth control as soon as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 9

Spock's trips to the city with his family worked. By the time he and McCoy proposed the plan for surrogacy and invitro fertilization, the younger families were quite open to the idea, as was the High Council. The plan also allowed older couples who had lost children in the destruction of Vulcan to reproduce. Some mature women would use surrogates birth mothers.

The presence of so many pregnant women and new babies had a healing effect on the society. There would be a need for many more schools. Spock decided to create a Vulcan Space Academy track that would extend from primary grades to upper grades. This would increase the applicant pool for the Vulcan Space Academy.

Sarek would wake every morning and practice the Suss Manha with Spock. They would complete their daily runs to the ridge and then the ambassador would join them for the Meh-hilan training. Both of the older men were looking fitter and they were far more energetic. Sarek was gaining control of his emotions, rather than suppressing them. His infatuation with M'Umbha had waned, although he still found her quite beautiful. The ambassador had also begun to gain control of his reason. He had stopped intruding on the intimate moments of Spock and Nyota through the bond and he had begun to study the ancient teaching of Surak once again.

Following one such training the three men were on their way to have their morning meal.

"You learn well, ambassador." Sarek said.

The ambassador stopped short and turned to the two men.

"It is illogical to keep referring to me as ambassador, as I am ambassador to no one. I cannot be called Spock, because there is only one Spock in this time period. I shall be known as Spock Primus or simply Primus will be sufficient."

"If that is what you desire Primus, I will comply." Spock replied.

The men sat at the table eating.

"Primus, you are aware that we are rebuilding the Vulcan Space Fleet?"

"I am aware, Spock."

"You are the most experienced fleet officer in existence. I would like your input in planning the Vulcan Space Fleet."

"Do you wish for me to join your committee?"

"No. I wish for you to lead the committee. There is no one with more knowledge of the galaxy than you. You also have experience as an officer and educator."

"It would be an honor to serve on this committee." Primus replied.

"There is a new technology in the possession of the Romulans. It would prove quiet beneficial to us. However, we will need a Fosh-tor class starship to travel to the Romulan neutral zone and make it back safely."


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 10

Spock observed a new Primus that he had never seen before. As captain of the Fosh-tor, he was highly capable. He was the most experienced person of their era. The trip to the Neutral Zone was flawless.

In his own time, Primus had visited Romulan space and they had stolen a cloaking device. In this era, Primus was the only humanoid in the Federation who knew of this device. He had devised and created a device that would allow him to scan the components for the Cloaking device. He would then download operational documents from the Romulan ship's computer.

When they arrived at the edge of Romulan space, Primus hailed them. The Romulan sub-commander was surprised to see the Vulcans on the Federation ship. Spock was invited aboard the ship.

Spock transported aboard the ship. Primus had devised a virus that would enter the Romulan ship's computer while Spock was being transported. It did not take long for the Romulan Commander to form an interest in Spock. While he distracted her, Primus would beam aboard the omulan vessel and complete the scan and the download of the files. It was a simple plan, and it worked seemlessly with little impact on the Romulans.

Spock had opened his bond for Nyota. She was concerned for his safety. She was not prepared for what happened next. During his time with the Romulan Commander, Spock had used the Ta'al to meld with her. Nyota could feel the woman's desire across their bond. That is when Spock shut Nyota out.

T'Pau was surprised when Nyota came to see her.

"Where are my great-grandchildren?"

"They are with my mother." Nyota said mournfully.

"PuqnI'be', why have you come to see me?"

"Spock is with another, a Romulan woman. I wish to sever our bond."

T'Pau looked cautiously at Nyota. It was apparent that she had been crying, but there were no tears today. She stood stoically waiting for T'Pau's response.

"PuqnI'be', you are not like the other one who brought shame upon our family and who endured the shame brought by my son."

"Spock has acquired great power, with that power comes much temptation. You must allow him to decide which path to take."

She stepped forward in front of Nyota.

"I cannot sever your bond completely unless your bond-mate is present. However, Spock will not be able to reach you across your bond. Is this agreeable to you?"

"It is." She said.

"What you have chosen to do is agreeable to me. Kneel before me."

T'Pau placed her hand on Nyota's head. Nyota felt only darkness where Spock's presence had been.

"This is for the best. Neither of us had any experience before we were bonded. Now he can travel freely on his ships and have all of the women that he desires."

Nyota's words were filled with anger.

"Ko-mehk'il, I thank thee." She said in high Vulcan. She bowed and left the room.

T'Pau watched the young woman who she had come to regard as a granddaughter leave. Nyota was right to leave Spock, if she stayed she would soon find herself scorned and broken as Amanda had been.

"Most satisfactory." She said. Then she called for her servant to summon Sarek.

Nyota left T'Pau, and for the first time in eight years, Spock would no longer be a part of her life. She went home and reserved a transport and then she did the hardest thing she had ever done. She packed her bags, gathered her children and boarded a transport for the ship headed to Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 11

Spock had been quite pleased with himself. He had managed to distract the Romulan commander, while Primus used the scanner to analyze the cloaking device. He had uploaded a virus to the Romulan computer so that they would not detect him while he was downloading the software for the device.

The Romulan commander would be left with the device. He was sure she would not report the incursion into Romulan space for fear that she would have to explain the security breach that she allowed on her ship.

Spock stepped into the shower. He relaxed and allowed the pulses to sooth his muscular body. He thought back to the encounter with Saeihr, the commander. She was lovely and she had been enticing. Had it not been for Nyota, he would have taken her, but he desired no other than his bond mate.

He toweled off, and slipped on his meditation pants. He buzzed Nyota on the comm. There was no answer. She did not respond on her personal comm.

Spock sat up. He reached for her though his bond, but felt only darkness. He paniced and called Sarek.

Sarek's face lit up the screen.

"Sa-meck. Where is Nyota?"

"She is fine. She has taken a ship back to Earth."

"But why? " Spock was puzzled and angry.

"You must speak to T'Pau. How long before you will arrive at New Vulcan?"

"We are but four light years away."

"I will send a transport to meet you."

Spock remembered the time when Nyota was about to deliver Surak. Sarek met him in person. He sighed. They had almost completed their mission to gain the technology. Primus was ready to take leadership of the fleet and Spock was ready to step down.

Spock and Primus left the transport and went directly to Sarek's home. T'Pau was standing at the top of the stairs. Sarek and M'Umbha were in the sitting room.

"The son is like the father!" She spoke loudly. Spock stepped back. He looked at Sarek and then M'Umbha.

"With great power comes great temptation." TPau said. "We have all paid for you weakness with the loss of you bond-mate and your children."

"I have done nothing to dishonor my bond-mate." Spock stood tall and spoke forcefully to T'Pau.

"Leave us." T'Pau commanded. Primus and M'Uhmba retreated Sarek stayed.

She descended the stairs.

"You did not meld with the Romulan woman, through your Ta'al?"

Spock lowered his head.

"She meant nothing to me. I was only sought to distract her to access the device."

Sarek stepped forward. "Do you know how many times I said this to myself? Each time I was with a human woman, there was an excuse. Each time it became easier to do. Your mother suffered because of my weakness."

He stepped forward and placed his hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Sa-fu, you suffered because of my weakness. Would you have Surak suffer as well?

Spock stiffened at the thought of the humiliation and the insults that he had endured as a child.

"Kneel"

Spock fell to his knees and hung his head. He was tired. For five years he had given his all to save his people. He had nothing left to give. He simply wanted his family.

T'Pau touched his Psi Points.

"Yield." She commanded.

He opened his mind to her. His mind was much different than before. It was still ordered, yet there was a divide that she could not cross. She found her way to his visit on the Romulan ship. She saw his flirtation with the Romulan commander. He saw Spock form the Ta'al and the commander placing her hands against his. She also saw that he had blocked Nyota to protect her from the incident. He then saw the suggestion that Spock had placed in the mind of the Romulan Commander. T'Pau immediately stopped and pulled out.

"What you have said is true. It was an illusion that you placed in the commander's mind. You are quite powerful, Spock."

She continued.

"Why then did you block your mate?"

"I only sought to protect her from the profane nature of the suggestion I placed in the mind of the commander."

Primus and M'Umbha had returned to the sitting room.

T'Pau's voice had softened. "Your bond is not severed, only suppressed. I will return to Earth with you to revive it. Are you sure that you want to spend your life with Nyota?"

"Ko-mehk'il, I love Nyota. Without her, I have no life."

Nyota arrived on Earth and returned to her home. She was tired. He life had become a rollercoaster since she married Spock, with two unplanned pregnancies, bombings and being kidnapped. She looked around the room. All of the credits in the universes were not worth all of this chaos and frustration.

Spock had wanted to resign two years ago. She kept quiet, but it was really what she desired as well. For better or worse, this is what she had pledged. Yet, she had to take a stand. Amanda had been subjected to thirty-five years of the worst. Both she and Spock were broken by Sarek's arrogance and affairs.

She would not allow Spock to be this way with other women. As Prince Regent there would be many temptations. She would not tolerate such weakness in a husband.


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 12

Primus met the Sarek, T'Pau and M'Umbha. The group was somber as they boarded the Fosh-tor. Spock greeted them and retreated to his quarters for meditation. It was all a misunderstanding. He just needed her to listen.

When they reached Earth, the group boarded the transport and took a a hover craft back to the house. It was early spring in San Francisco. The cherry blossoms were in bloom. It had been a year and a half since they purchased their home. The home on Vulcan was almost completed, but Nyota had not seen it. It was to be a surprise.

Spock was silent. He was angry with Nyota. For the first time since he had known her, he doubted her love for him.

When he reached the house, he opened the door. T'Pau and M'Umbha stepped inside. Sarek and Primus followed. Spock entered the house and shut the door. He could hear the children milling about in the family room. Surak came running to the front of the house and jumped into Spock's arms. He carried Surak into the back and leaned down to kiss his daughters who were milling about. The others followed him.

Nyota stood with her back to the window. It had been her favorite view of the bay. Her cheeks were tearstained. Spock's heart warmed a bit.

He held out the Ozh'esta,

"My wife, attend me."

She stood motionless defying him.

A growl erupted from his chest.

Surak backed away from Spock and walked toward Nyota and stood in front of her. Spock looked at his son. He was instantly taken back to his own childhood and the many conflicts that occurred between his parents. He would not expose his children to this dysfunction.

"You would defy me in front of my son?" He growled.

Sarek had gathered Surak and the twins and Janice led them out of the room.

"Attend me." He snarled.

She stepped forward and extended her hand. He led her upstairs.

She rushed across the room and stood across from him staring back at him.

His eyes darkened. Spock was angry again. He wanted to take his wife, and force her to accept the truth. He clenched his hands into a fist. He could not form the words that he felt in his heart. His hurt had turned to anger.

His eyes blazed as he spoke the words. "I love you, Nyota."

Nyota laughed. "You love me? Is this how you show me that you love me, by taking another woman?"

In a second he was across the room. He grabbed Nyota and pushed her onto the bed. The group below could hear the lamp crash to the floor.

Surak began to cry. Primus picked him up and took him outside. M'Umbha moved toward the stairs but Sarek grabbed her arm and stopped her. He led her through the kitchen and out of the door.

"Be still M'Umbha, he will not hurt her. She has defied him and dishonored him. He must assert his authority over her. It is the Vulcan way." He held her arm.

T'Pau and Primus followed them into the garden. They sat quietly waiting for the couple to settle their dispute.

Spock allowed his full weight to fall upon Nyota until she stopped struggling. He then kissed her. She turned her face.

"Do not make me force you, Nyota. You are my mate."

_Go to your Romulan whore_! She spat in Romulan.

He kissed her again. She turned away.

"Do not defy me again!" He shouted.

M'Umbha could hear him from the garden. She stood up. Sarek held her hand. She looked at Primus and T'Pau. They were still with their fingers steepled before them.

She pulled her hand free and flung it about. The chronometer crashed to the floor in the struggle.

"You will yield, Nyota!"

She stopped and looked into Spock's eyes. They were black and filled with sadness. He could not hold back the tears much longer. She exhaled and placed her hand against his cheek and submitted.

He kissed her again softly and then his hands felt her Psi Points. His mind flew open to her. She gasped. He shifted his body to allow her to breathe better.

Nyota had melded with Spock on the night that they met, yet his mind had changed dramatically in the past year. He led her to the memory of the incident with the Romulans. The trip was planned by Primus. He had made a similar trip in his timeline with Kirk. They sought the cloaking technology, but they had not intended to steal it. Primus had the knowledge to build a scanning device, which they used to acquire the technology.

Spock had met the Romulan Commander at the designated time. Instead of forming a full meld as Primus had done in his time, he used the Ta'al to place a suggestion in her mind. He had shielded Nyota so as not to offend her before, but this time he allowed Nyota to see the profane suggestion this time. In his memory, he laid the commander on the bed and transported back to the ship undetected due to the virus. Within a half hour, they warped back to neutral space and then to Federation Space before the commander even awoke.

Nyota was still.

She could see the confusion, the hurt and anger in Spock's mind. He had never dishonored her. He allowed her to see the many instances at the academy and on Vulcan when women had offered themselves to him. He only wanted her and his children.

_Nyota come back to me._ He called to her across the bond.

_I don't think I can. _She replied.

Spock got up and left the room. She heard him go down the stairs and out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 13

Nyota sat with her mother in the garden. Spock had been gone for hours. No one had any idea where he went.

"Nyota, you must return to your husband."

"I don't think I can, Mother." She said, "I am not ready for all of this."

"You are not ready for all of this! She clicked her tongue. "Is this not what we discussed before you were bonded? Did we not discuss this again before your ceremony?"

M'Umbha stood up and raised her hands in the air.

_I have raised a fool for a daughter. Alhamisi, if only you were here!_ She said in Swahili.

Nyota stared at her mother.

M'Umbha sat down. "Amanda has done a grave disservice to you. She should never have told you of her husband's infidelities."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Now I have no choice. Please forgive me Alhamisi."

"Before you were born, your father had an affair. Like you, I left him, taking your brother. My mother sent me back to him. She told me to fight for my husband. I returned and he had the harlot in our home."

Nyota gasped.

"I made her leave and I made passionate love to my husband. He never strayed again."

She took Nyota's hand.

"There is no other woman for Spock. You two have grown up together, made babies and raised them together. Where else can he find a wife who can speak half the languages you speak?" She smiled.

Nyota was still.

"If you don't want to live on New Vulcan, return to Earth. The most important thing in Spock's life is you. He will do whatever you ask him to do."

Nyota nodded and sat still for a few moments. Then she stood up and ran to the kitchen door.

"Please watch the children for me!"

"Wait, where are you going?"

She went into the house and borrowed Janice's hover-craft and left.

She parked the car near the academy and walked toward the tea shop. As she passed by the window, she saw Spock inside. He was dressed in black slacks and a tee shirt with the Vulcan insignia jacket had designed for him. As she walked through the shop, she saw three cadets eyeing Spock and giggling. He was sitting there looking despondent.

She watched as the girls did everything they could think of to get his attention, Even the waitress seemed to be overly friendly toward him. Spock, who was estranged from his wife paid them no mind; just as he had in the memories that he revealed to Nyota. There were countless women at bars who attempted to pick him up before he met her. There were many who attempted during the fall semester when she was dating Human men. It was like he had said at the Starfleet party almost two years ago she had captured his heart from the start.

She was struck by another memory of her conversation with Gaila in his office. She called T'Pring a fool. Now Nyota was sure that she was the fool, just as her mother had said.

_"__I think that his ex-fiancé is a fool." She spoke softly._

_"__If I had a man like Commander Spock I would never give him up. That's for sure." Nyota asserted._

_"__He is your kinda guy, huh, Nyota?" Gaila leaned in for the kill._

_Nyota paused. "Yes, I guess he is." She said in a serious tone._

As she walked by the cadets, she said. "Sorry, girls, you cannot take what you have not earned."

Spock was staring transfixed into his cup. She walked into the alcove and she stopped in front of Spock. He looked up and saw her and smiled.

_A'dun, I have been a fool. I have dishonored you. Please forgive me. _She pleaded in Vulcan.

She bowed her head and stepped back.

Spock stood up. He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Nyota could hear the giggles of the cadets behind her.

"Captain Spock!" They heard a familiar voice. It was Commander Puri.

"It is good to see you commander." Spock said.

Spock had his arm around Nyota's waist.

"Lieutenant Uhura, how are the babies?"

"You should see them, they are walking!"

"I can't believe it. Are they that old? We sure miss you guys around here."

"You too!"

"How long are you two going to be here?"

"We are headed back this weekend."

"Oh, that is too bad. Well if you get a chance, stop by the academy. It is great to see you guys, take care."

"K'diwa, will you excuse me? I need to speak with Commander Puri."

"Yes, I will wait here."

She sighed and looked around. The other women were looking her. She smiled and sat down. The waitress came and she ordered two cups of the house special.

As she sipped her tea, she thought about her reaction to Spock's behavior and the response that T'Pau had when she asked to sever the bond. She seemed pleased that Nyota had challenged Spock on this issue. In the final analysis, it had to be done. She did not want to end up like Amanda.

Spock returned and sat down.

"Spock, I really do feel like a fool. There was a time when I could not even think of letting you go. When you shut me out, I was devastated. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"K'diwa, why?"

"Here you were on a ship with a female commander of all things. That was impressive. I on the other hand, spend my days changing diapers. Look at my hands!"

"These are the hands of the mother of my children. You and my children are most important to me."

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"When I met you Nyota, you were a cadet. I was a commander. That did not matter to me. I could have pursued any of the female officers. I did not. I chose you, because you cared for me."

He repeated the feelings that they shared when they decided to begin their courtship.

"_I offered my friendship to you, when you had no one to turn to. I understood and shared your passions. We are kindred." _

_"__I love you deeply and I need you to know it. You are the one person I can trust with my heart." _

She shifted in his arms to face him.

"We spent time our together talking about literature and poetry, playing chess and visiting exhibits. We have gotten away from that. It was a mistake."

She sighed, "I have felt like….nothing." she said softly.

"K'diwa" he whispered, stroking her face and her hair.

"You are everything to me" He held her face and looked into eyes. "Please know that."

He pulled her to his chest and held her.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, "A'duna, are you well?"

"I am well a'dun, let's go home."

When they turned to leave, they realized that several women were watching them. As they walked by the cadets one of this said, "Wow, I thought Vulcans were cold and distant. Does he have a brother?"

Nyota just smiled up at Spock and they left the tea shop.

In the hover craft Nyota asked Spock to stop at the Med-Center to pick up her birth control and returned to the hover craft.

"Nyota, do you not desire anymore children?"

"My body needs rest. I think that we can try again when the girls are two. Your children are difficult to carry. They weigh a lot." She smiled.

"That is agreeable." He said.

They returned to the house and Nyota, Surak and Spock retreated to the library alone.

"Surak, I must apologize for speaking forcefully to your Ko-mehk. It was illogical to display my emotions."

"You were scared and angry because Ko-mehk left without you? Surak replied.

"Spock, please forgive me for acting dishonorably toward you. I beg your forgiveness." She bowed.

"Surak, I have behaved without honor toward you Sa-mehk. I beg your forgiveness."

_There is no offense where none is taken, Ko-mehk. _He replied in Vulcan.

She nodded.

Before returning to the ship, the family enjoyed a variety of Vulcan dishes that she and Spock prepared. Following dinner, she stood before her family.

"You all are her on Earth because I made an error in judgment. I have wounded you and brought dishonor to our clan. I cannot make amends for so grievous an offense. I can only beg your forgiveness."

"Nyota." Her mother hugged her. Janice hugged her too.

"Most satisfactory" T'Pau said, nodding.


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 14

Nyota returned to their quarters on the ship and showered. She waited for Spock to join her in bed, but he did not. He spent the night in meditation He did the same for all three nights on the ship. On the last day, she took her morning meal with M'Umbha and T'Pau.

"Something is wrong." She said to "T'Pau. "Spock will not sleep with me."

_"__He will not return to thy bed until thy bond is renewed. _ T'Pau said in high Vulcan.

"_What must I do?"_ Nyota asked in Standard Vulcan.

_Thou hast attempted to sever thy bond and thou hast defied thy husband. These are serious offences in Vulcan society. Has thy bond-mate not instructed you in such things? _T"Pau continued.

Nyota was feeling defensive. She struggled to maintain composure.

"My Ko-mehk, Amanda instructed me."

"Amanda." T'Pau made a clicking sound with her tongue and teeth.

"Come with me." They walked silently, yet hurriedly to T'Pau's quarters.

"It was Amanda who despoiled Sarek's bond. He was bonded to another daughter of another High Clan family. The bond would have ensured that Sarek would ascend to be the head of Vulcan."

"He would have been a Prince?"

"No, He would have been the Sovereign."

Nyota gasped.

"Amanda" She spat once again.

"He was betrothed, but it did not matter for her. She had given herself to many men before Sarek. She used her womanhood to lure Sarek away from his bond and his duty to Vulcan. He was weak."

She shook her head.

"Spock has chosen well. You are human, but not like the other one. You were chaste when he bonded with you?"

"Yes, ko-mehk'il."

"I have heard stories that say that Spock waited three years to begin a courtship with you." She mused. "Most satisfactory."

"Spock will ascend one day." She said looking at Nyota.

She turned and looked directly into Nyota's eyes.

"Nyota, when Vulcans bond it is for life. We are not like humans."

"Your actions would have brought much disgrace on our family, had they been made public. All of the work that Spock has put forth would have been destroyed in an instant."

She clicked her tongue again.

"Ko-mehk'il, I thought Spock had left me. I felt him with the Romulan Commander. I thought he had rejected me. I did not want to be like Amanda, alone and disgraced." She said, quietly.

"Amanda's situation was of her own doing. She was not intended for Sarek."

"Your decision to leave New Vulcan was logical. The evidence indicated that he had turned to another."

"Your defiance of his ozh'esta was unsatisfactory. He made it clear when he followed you to Earth, that it was you that he wanted, not the Romulan."

"Yes, Ko'mehk'il."

He has opened his mind to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you have seen what I saw. He desires no other. Let this be the end of it."

She nodded.

"When your bond-mate is satisfied that you not defy him again, he will contact me, and I will restore your bond. We will continue your clan training after Spock has restored the bond."

"Thank you, Ko-mehk'il." She bowed and left.

When they returned to New Vulcan, Nyota waited a few months for Spock to return to her bed. When he did sleep, he slept in his old room. She could smell his incense wafting down the hall, when he meditated.

Nyota also started meditating more frequently and practicing the Suss Manha with Primus, when he was available. She also played chess with him and took her children out for walks. There were no playgrounds or parks, so Nyota had a climbing gym constructed in Surak's garden.

When Spock was in her presence she was exceedingly compliant. She was unsure of what to do or say to bring him back to her bed.

The things that they had done together on Earth did not exist on Vulcan, so she organized a cultural exchange with some of the out-worlders. There were a few wives who joined her in her efforts to create events and activities to suit their Terran tastes.

She frequently contacted T'Pau and the High Council to get permission for her events and activities. They were quite willing to allow these events and encouraged her to extend the cultural exchange to Vulcans as well. She and Spock would attend these events often. He even played his lyre for her.

She arranged for the museum to host Terran and other out-world exhibits. She would volunteer as a docent one weekend a month translating for museum guests. He would meet her for tea at M'Umbha's tea shop and they would play chess together. When she sat in the garden reading to the children, he would come home and sit with them.

The impact of the colony was transformative. Out-worlders began to interact with Vulcans instead of staying in their homes. Nyota made new friendships with the other wives of the out-worlders. She found that some of the Vulcan High Clan wives had warmed to her enough to attend her events.

She had finally created a life for herself and Spock was pleased.


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 15

One sunny Saturday morning, Spock came to her bed. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"I wish to renew our bond. Will you accept?"

"I will."

"You understand that Vulcans bond for life, Nyota?!"

She put her face in her hand. "Ugh, don't remind me of what a fool I was."

"Yes Spock, I do."

He leaned in to kiss her. He left a peck on her forehead.

"You must dress, K'diwa, We are to be bonded today." He left the room.

Nyota showered and applied the oils that she used when she had their formal bonding. There were no servants today. She chuckled to herself.

When she stepped out of the shower, she dried off and wrapped the towel around her body. Spock was there standing beside the bed. He had laid out a beautiful Ivory silk robe with gold insignia for her, with kitten heel satin shoes and a double strand of pearls in a case. She walked over to him and kissed him. Her towel fell to the floor. Spock felt her skin. It was smoothed and fragrant. He pulled her hands away from his neck.

"I will not take you until our bond is renewed." He said, he bowed and quickly left the room.

She dressed and went downstairs. Spock was there in his robes. She breathed heavily when she saw him in all his stateliness. He took her hand and led her to the hover craft.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

We are going to I'fa City.

They drove for a half hour. She saw the beginnings of I'fa City. It was adjacent to the bay. There were business offices, a cultural center and a school with a playground.

Above the City there were several houses, which overlooked the City and the bay.

"Nyota, when we were on Earth you taught me about courtship."

"What was that Spock?"

"During our courtship, we spent time together sharing our interests. Here on New Vulcan we had become too engrossed in mundane tasks. We did not put our marriage first."

"When you moved from Kenya to San Francisco and you had no friends. You had no life there. You had to create a life and meet friends."

"Here on New Vulcan, you only had me. I remember that you told me that a while back."

He stopped the hover craft.  
>"I wanted you to create a life for yourself here on New Vulcan. I need to know you will be happy wherever we live, here or Earth or on a starship."<p>

"Before we renew our bond, I must tell you something." He said.

"What is it?"

"T'Pau has decided to step down."

Nyota covered her mouth. "Is she okay?"

"She is well."

"The High Council is quite impressed with your xeno-cultural projects."

She laughed.

"Why do you laugh?"

"I had not even realized that what I was doing was exactly what I trained for at Starfleet."

He was silent. He tapped the steering rod.

"Nyota, the High Council has asked me to ascend to the T'Pau's role."

She was silent.

"If you wish to return to Earth, we will and I will return to Starfleet Academy." He said. "However, we must choose together."

"Is this permanent?"

"It is."

She looked at the city below. It reminded her of San Francisco. The trees and plants were different, but there was something similar.

She suddenly realized that Spock had created this for her and he had allowed her to recreate the life that she enjoyed in San Francisco here on New Vulcan.

"I choose you." She said.


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 16

Spock continued driving up the hill. The house at the top of the hill was almost like their home in San Francisco, only larger. It was a very large Mediterranean style villa, with several out buildings.

"Another investment?" She chuckled.

They got out of the hover craft and he led her up the stairs. They entered the hallway and she saw several familiar faces, including their friends from Earth and members of the High Clan.

Spock took her into the library. T'Pau was there waiting for them.

"Spock bond with your mate." She said.

Spock held up the Ta'al. Nyota touched his hand and she felt him again. She looked at T'Pau, and then at Spock.

_Thy bond was never severed, only suppressed. Thou art committed to each other; to sever your bond would have been illogical. _ She said in high Vulcan.

"Thank you Ko-mek'il."

He held out the ozh'esta and she stepped forward and extended her fingers. He led her into the main room where members of the High Council stood. Administrator Sural was there, dressed in his official robes.

Spock, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?

"I am willing"

S'chn T'gai Spock, will you solemnly promise to govern New Vulcan, the Surak Confederacy and other Territories according to their respective laws and customs?

"I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you S'chn T'gai Spock you promote Law and Justice, in all your judgments? "

"I will.

_T'Pau stepped forward._

"S'chn T'gai Spock, receive the Bracelets of Sincerity and Knowledge, the symbols of the bond which unites you with all Vulcans."  
><em>Sural stepped forward with Sarek<em>

"S'chn T'gai Spock, receive this Imperial Robe, may you live with logic and reason and with majesty and strength until the end of thy days."

"Sa-te'kru S'chn T'gai Spock, stand and claim the state of royal and imperial dignity."

Spock rose to his feet.

He took Nyota's hand and turned to greet their guest.

Sural extended his hand as they walked forward, "Sa-te'kru S'chn T'gai Spock, Sovereign of New Vulcan, the Surak Confederacy and other Territories."

Spock nodded and proceeded to greet his guest.

M'Umbha had brought Alex with her. She could feel Sarek watching her from across the room. As she moved forward to introduce Alex to Spock and Nyota, he made his way to Spock's side.

"Nyota… Sa-te'kru Spock, May I present Alex Siddiq."

Alex bowed, "Sa-te'kru."

Spock briefly patted the shoulder of the newcomer.

"Welcome to our home. My mother has spoken of you often."

"Thank you, it my pleasure to be here for such a momentous occasion." He replied smiling.

Nyota was puzzled be the intimate gesture between Spock and the stranger, but she said nothing.

"You will excuse me," Spock said.

He motioned for Sarek to join him. He signaled Primus as well. The three men retired to the library.

"The man with M'Umbha is not what he seems."

"How do you know Sa-fu?" Sarek asked.

"I felt it when I touched him. He is concealing something. I did not have enough time to determine what it is, but he is not who he says he is."

Eventually the party ended and the guest left. The Earth guests were staying in the out buildings. Others were stationed at the new residences at the Vulcan Space Academy.

Spock stopped to speak with McCoy briefly.

"Do you find your quarters satisfactory."

"More than satisfactory. They are a lot better than the bunks at the Med-Center. Thanks for doing this for me. It is nice to have privacy."

"Did Janice enjoy the view?"

"She is having a great time and she is enjoying the view."

Sarek and Primus helped M'Umbha to carry the children to her bungalow which was located behind the house.

Soon, Spock and Nyota were alone in their new house.

"Spock this looks so expensive."

"It was significantly less expensive than our home in San Francisco. The land was donated by the High Council as a gift."

"Please allow me to give you a tour."

They walked through the house, finally making their way to their suite. Spock opened the doors and Nyota gasped.

"Oh Spock it is beautiful."

He grabbed her waist and pushed her into the room.


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 17

He grabbed her from behind and held her tightly.

"K'diwa," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. "We have unfinished business."

She looked at him. His eyes were dark and foreboding.

Spock was breathing heavily. She could feel him harden as he pressed up against her. He kissed her neck as he slipped her robe from her body. Then he removed her shoes and he lifted her and carried her to the shower. He washed her body. The water flowed freely over their bodies which were intertwined. He toweled her dry and led her to the bed, kissing her passionately.

Nyota sensed that the unfinished business had to do with her defiance toward her husband, month's earlier.

"Will you bear another child for me, Nyota?" He asked.

"Soon" She murmured as she kissed his neck.

He pushed her onto the bed.

He began kissing her and he made his way to his mark on her neck. He traced the scar on her neck with his finger and then placed his hands on her Psi Points, their minds joined once more. He removed his hands, but allowed the connection to continue. He wanted to feel her response to the guv'aflaya. He would be assured of her submission.

Spock pushed her hair aside and bit her neck, hard.

Nyota screamed. She had been very aroused the first time he bit her when they first bonded. He took care to minimize the discomfort for her. This time she felt the stark pain of his mark.

Spock wanted Nyota to feel it when he marked her again. He needed her to be clear in her mind that she was his mate - permanently. He desired no other. She had worn his mark since the first time they were bonded, choosing not to regenerate the skin. She would now have the memory of the pain and the scar. She would not defy him again.

Spock licked away the blood on his lips. He could taste a faint bit of copper in her blood. They no longer needed the weightlessness of space to conceive. He would have his fourth child soon.

Spock lay quietly with his bond-mate at his side. She was waiting for him to take her, yet she had not completely submitted to him. She turned and nuzzled her face into the muscle of his arm. She was aroused by the hardness of his muscles.

He sensed her arousal in her mind through the meld and his body responded accordingly. He began with gentle caresses and kisses, and then he plunged his tongue in her mouth hungrily. Nyota began to moan. He continued the assault with his tongue. He realized how much he had missed his bond-mate, his wife.

He leaned back and looked at her, tracing the lines of her body with his fingertips. She was beautiful and he would soon engage her fully and bring his mate to submission. The memory of her defiance nudged at the back of his mind. He felt the anger resurge. He analyzed it and allowed it to permeate his mind. The only logical solution was to make her submit. He licked his lips again, he was aroused.

In a swift movement Spock was on his knees. He flipped Nyota onto her stomach and then yanked her to her hands and knees. He growled as he leaned over her body. He pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck and back. She sighed. He could sense that she was aroused in anticipation of his next move.

He then leaned back, closed his eyes and pushed forward fully engaging his wife. Nyota emitted a long slow moan from the back of her throat in response. She crumpled to the bed; he quickly pulled back to her knees. Holding her hips, he began a forceful assault against her womanhood. He quickly felt her release. He closed his eyes and savored the excitement and confusion in her mind.

It was not enough.

Nyota collapsed on the bed trembling. This only served to stoke the fire burning inside of him for her. They had been too long apart. He needed to feel her again. This time he did not wait for her to regain her composure, as he normally would. He mounted her again, rocking against her for as long as he could hold out. He needed her to submit.

He wanted a fourth child.

He withheld the gentleness that he normally showed his wife during their love-making. He had to assert his authority. He leaned forward and fully engaged her again hard. He needed her complete submission.

She moaned and cried. "Spohkh, oh…oh..oh!" Again he felt her release. He felt her pulsating around him. It was pleasing to him. In Nyota's mind reason had dissipated, she was only aware of the pleasure he was giving her.

Spock was even more aroused. He plunged deeper and faster inside her. He could hear her struggling to catch her breath.

"Another child, Nyota?" He snarled.

"Oh, Spohkh…." She struggled to catch her breath. "wait…I…I!"

His hands roamed her body adding to her arousal.

"My wife, you will submit!" He roared.

She cried out. "Oh, Spohkh, oh…yes!"

He growled and he slammed against her harder and faster. She whimpered in response.

Another child, Nyota?" His tone softened. He was losing control. He slowed his pace.

"Yes, yes! Spohkh, anything you desire!" She cried out.

With that, he slammed into her body and released his essence inside of her.

She lay there stunned and quivering. She struggled to catch her breath.

Satisfied that his wife had fully submitted to his authority, he again kissed her gently and then reached for her Psi Points.

Inside her mind he expanded his bond with her, allowing her to see his entire mind. He promised that he would leave his bond open to her at all times. Spock reached farther into Nyota's mind and put her in a dream like trance. He then closed the meld. She would need her rest to conceive their fourth child.


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 18

Primus and Sarek were reluctant to leave M'Umbha. Both could feel the spark that had re-ignited when Spock and Nyota renewed their bond. There was also a hint of jealousy on both their parts for Lady Uhura, because of her new suitor.

She served them peach tea. Sarek was reminded of the incident in the pantry. Primus remembered that he had felt Spock's encounter in Valdosta though his bond.

"How did you meet Alex?" Primus asked.

"I met him at the Med-Center." She responded.

"Does he work there?" Sarek asked.

"No."

"Is he a patient there?" Primus asked.

"No"

At first M'Umbha was annoyed, but she thought better of it.

Why was he there? How did he know so much about her?

"Why?"

Primus spoke up. "Spock believes that Alex is not who he says he is."

M'Umbha sat down and put her hand to her face.

"I bought him into Nyota's home!" She exclaimed.

Sarek spoke, "Was he ever alone in the house?"

"Yes." He went to the restroom."

"Stay here, M'Umbha." Sarek ordered.

He touched her arm. "We will make sure that Nyota is safe."

She nodded. M'Umbha was warmed by Sarek's touch. He had an impact on her that she experienced with no other man.

Primus pulled out his personal comm and called the guard. They began quietly sweeping the house for listening devices and explosives. They searched the gardens and the kitchen and the other bedrooms. The only remaining room was Spock and Nyota's suite.

Spock had just finished making love to his wife. She was entranced. He rose and went to the shower, and then slipped on his mediation pants. He heard a knock on the door. Nyota was lying naked on the bed. He covered her body with the sheet and blanket.

He opened the door. Sarek and Primus were standing there. Spock stood there flushed wearing only his meditation pants; his wife lay asleep on the bed. It was an awkward moment for all.

"Sa-fu, allow the guard to inspect your quarters for explosives and listening devices." Sarek said.

"Nyota is in the midst of conception. I cannot wake her." He looked back at her lying asleep on the bed.

Sarek looked at Primus and back to Spock.

Spock went to the bed, and he wrapped his wife in a sheet. He then carried her down to the divan in the den. He looked out into the bay as he sat with her. There were no ships and no sail boats. He would have to rectify that.

The guard searched the house and reported back to Primus. Sarek observed Primus. In his work as the head of the Vulcan Space Fleet; he had taken charge of the Vulcan Guard as well. Primus had instituted a strict regimen of physical training and endurance. All members of the guard were also required to embrace the practice of the Meh-hilan. This would make them less vulnerable to become V'tosh ka'tur".

Primus was a transformed man. He was nothing like the V'tosh ka'tur, who was stranded on Delta Vega by Nero. Nor was he the ineffective person who followed Nyota around when first arrived on New Vulcan.

With his mind intact, Primus was an exemplary scientist and fleet commander; his work would be valued by both the Vulcan Space Fleet and at the Vulcan Space Academy. He had found his purpose. At that moment, Sarek realized that he, in contrast, had no purpose.

As an ambassador to Earth, Sarek rarely used his logic and reason. In his job, he had mainly attended receptions. In his spare time, he had bedded Earth women at every turn. Even the wealth that he had amassed had been the product of Amanda's skill in finance. Yet, he had demanded Vulcan attributes from Spock that he himself did not exhibit. He could not allow that to be his legacy. He would speak to his son, the Sa-te'kru tomorrow.

After placing Nyota in the den, Spock returned to the men in the foyer.

M'Umbha had called McCoy. He was with the children in her bungalow. She ran to the house to check on Nyota and Spock. She entered the house and found the men in the foyer. Spock was standing there without a shirt. M'Umbha gasped. She knew he was muscular, but she had no idea that he looked that way under his shirt. She then looked at Sarek and Primus. They had been exercising and meditating with Spock. Their muscles also bulged through their shirts denying their true age. She wondered about Sarek's physique.

Spock bowed and turned away, "Pardon me, Mother."

He quickly ascended the stairs and returned almost as quickly wearing his meditation robes and sandals. Sarek reached for her hand and pulled her to the group. It had been several months since the incident on the ship. He had gotten control of his emotions and the childish flirting had stopped. In its stead was positive regard and genuine concern for her well-being.

"McCoy is with the children." She said.

"We found two listening devices in the house. One in the kitchen and one in your quarters. There were no explosives. We also searched the grounds." The guard said.

"Sa-te'kru, while you are on your tour of the academy with the Starfleet guest, we will make a more comprehensive search of the compound. I have the technology to detect the smallest form of electronic or positronic devices."

"Thank you, Primus." Spock replied looking toward the den. "I will attend my wife now."

Spock returned to the den. He stared out the window. The view was remarkably similar to San Francisco bay. He pulled Nyota into his arms and placed his hands on her Psi Points. He joined her in semi-consciousness state.

Nyota, it is time He called, tugging at her mind.

She connected with him and he looked inside her body to watch as his seed make their way to her egg. They swirled about battling to gain entrance. At last, one was successful. In a blaze, the egg transformed shutting out all other intruders. The conception of their child was complete.

Spock released Nyota's consciousness and she fell into a deep sleep. He continued watching as the zygote grew and split. Finally, his mind pulled out of her body and her consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 19

Sarek walked M'Uhmba back to her bungalow. He greeted McCoy and asked him a question.

"Doctor, is Nyota pregnant?"

M'Umbha looked at Sarek. "Why do you ask?"

"When we told Spock about search of the house, he said he could not wake her, because she was in the midst of conception."

McCoy chuckled. "Well, Sarek. If she is not pregnant now, she will be in the morning. You can count on that."

"But how could he know this?" Sarek's expression could only be described as a look of wonder.

"I will put it this way. Your son is neither human or Vulcan. He can do and feel many things that neither species can do or feel. As an adult male, he is now aware of many talents that he did not recognize in his youth." McCoy smiled.

Sarek nodded.

Nyota awoke, it was late on Sunday. Spock was sitting on the bed with a subtle smile.

"K'diwa, did you sleep well?"

She was groggy.

"I am a little sore. Can you help me sit up?"

"You will need some time to recover from last night." A smirk formed on his lips.

Nyota was unsure of what to think about the night before. Spock had never been that rough with her. It was obvious that he wanted to exact some penance for her defiance. Yet, she had never been so aroused.

"I had such a bizarre dream."

"You were not dreaming K'diwa."

"You mean I..we..?"

"We did and you are" He said.

"Spock, how could you?"

"You consented, Nyota. Are you now going back on your word?" He was teasing her.

She curled up against him. "I submitted to you, Sa-te'kru"

"Nyota, it is illogical for you to call me your sovereign. You are a human and your allegiance is to United Earth."

"I had not considered that a'dun. I think my allegiance should be to my husband."

"That would be agreeable. However, it is logical for you to retain your citizenship on Earth. Our children will have dual citizenship."

"Do you have dual citizenship?"

"I do."

"What happens if I keep my citizenship?"

"You will remain my consort."

"What happens if I become a New Vulcan citizen?"

"You would be invested and you would become the Ko-te'kru."

He put his hand on the side of her head, his thumb strummed her cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I love you, Nyota." He was breathing heavily.

She was still.

"You are displeased?"

"You were so rough with me last night."

"You were not satisfied?"

"Oh yes, I was very satisfied. It was amazing. It is just that you have always been so gentle."

"I had to assert my authority, Nyota. You defied me. When you became my bond-mate, you agreed to honor and obey me. Did my mother not tell you this?"

"No, she didn't."

He turned his head away. He had made a mistake.

"Nyota, what did she tell you?"

"She explained Pon Farr and bonding. She taught me how to prepare meals. She also spoke of her loneliness on Vulcan and how your family rejected her."

Nyota felt ridiculous. She felt as though Spock wanted her to know something, but she did not know what it was.

"Your mother did not have much to tell me because she said the Vulcans were an insular society and she was often excluded."

He was silent. He took her hand.

"Nyota, In Vulcan society, when a woman takes a bond, she becomes the property of the husband. It is her duty to submit to the will and desires of the husband. Severing a bond can lead to death."

"Spock, I had no idea." She said softly.

"I thought that you understood this, but chose to defy me anyway. That is why I administered the guv'aflaya."

"I don't know that word." Nyota replied.

"It is not standard Vulcan. It means… sexual reprimand."

He continued.

"Before the reformation, Vulcan males would kill their wives for exhibiting defiant behavior."

Nyota brought her hand to her lips.

"Modern Vulcans use the guv'aflaya or they sequester their wives for an extended period of time."

Nyota gasped.

"Spock, you did this to me. You would not come to my bed."

"Nyota, what I did to you was a very mild form of sequestration. Some Vulcan males lock their bond-mates away and deprive them of food and water for weeks."

"Well, I will take the guv'aflaya anytime." She smiled.

"Nyota, what you experienced was very mild. You are human. I did not want to injure you. Some Vulcan females require hospitalization after guv'aflaya."

Nyota recalled her conversation with Amanda. She had suffered broken bones and required hospitalization after mating with Sarek.

She bowed her head." I understand a'dun."

"When you defied me in front of my father and my son, it was a sign that you wanted to end the bond permanently. I could not allow you to do that."

"I need you, Nyota."

She smiled.

If I had known that you didn't know the Vulcan ways, I would have waited to bond with you the first time."

"To give my bond again, I had to have your complete submission."

"But T'Pau rejoined us."

"Nyota, there are places in my mind that even T'Pau cannot reach. Only you have access as my bond-mate.

"Spock."

"Yes k'diwa." He replied but his thoughts seemed elsewhere.

"When we returned from Earth last time, T'Pau told me some things about your parents. Amanda said some things as well. It is all beginning to make sense to me."

He walked over to the foot of the bed.

"My mother defied my father constantly. Perhaps she just did not understand the ways of Vulcan."

Suddenly the S'chn T'gai clan family dynamics became clear to Nyota.

"I know she didn't understand the ways of Vulcan, she told me so. That is why she became involved with Sarek, and violated his betrothal. His actions then brought dishonor to the clan."

She continued.

"Sarek married Amanda anyway and returned with her to Vulcan. The clan naturally rejected her because she and Sarek dishonored them and violated Vulcan social mores. What is more, she defied Sarek constantly over your upbringing, causing him even greater shame before his clan."

She paused. He sat down on the bed.

"I think his extra-marital affairs were his way of punishing her for her defiance." She said.

She stopped. Spock was staring at her. His eyes were dark with sadness. Nyota reached out and hugged him.

"T'Pau has offered to continue my training in Vulcan social customs. I will begin immediately." She said softly. "I do not wish to dishonor you again."

He kissed her forehead.

"Spock, for forty years, T'Pau and your father have lived a troubled existence. I think you should speak to them both together and end this feud between them."

"I will, Nyota."

He placed his hand on her belly and smiled. She looked up at him.

"Are you sure that I wasn't dreaming."

"I am sure. Are you displeased?"

"No my love, it is what you desire. You have done so much for me. I have little of my own to offer to you. If you desire another child, it is the least I can do."

"Nyota." He scolded.

She laughed. "You sound like my mother."

A small smile formed on his lips. He leaned against the headboard and she leaned against his chest.

"Nyota, physical goods are transitory. What you have given me is the future."

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Our children equal the physical manifestation of our love. Through our descendants, our love will have an infinite existence."

She smiled.

"That, my husband, was the most romantic thing you have ever said."

"Leave it to a Vulcan to quantify love and express it in a mathematical equation.

"Nyota, you must rest now. My seed grows inside you."


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 20

The tour of the new Vulcan Space Academy went as planned. Spock had made arrangements with Starfleet to host visiting faculty. This would serve two purposes, cultural exchange and enhancement of Starfleet faculty knowledge, as they would also receive the benefits of Vulcan Space Academy training in exchange for teaching classes. There were dozens of out-world faculty applying for the exchange for this year alone.

Not only did the academy have the benefit of Spock comprehensive library, they also had the knowledge of Primus, who was in the process of transferring his knowledge to the new library in his spare time. He had written volumes since he had arrived on New Vulcan.

The new Vulcan Space Academy was touted as the place to teach. There were applications from all over the quadrant for fellowships, which allowed the academy to expand its course offerings and its research. Oversight was provided by the VSA faculty. It elevated the out-worlders and provided the funding for primary and upper schools for I'fa City residents.

Most importantly there was a clamoring from younger Vulcans to move into the I'fa City neighborhoods. They were purchasing new construction houses. A variety of building styles were implemented, more traditional near the bay, and modern homes near the business centers.

The I'fa City was a draw as well. There were a number of Vulcan and Terran cultural events and museums. M'Umbha had planned to open a tea shop near the VSA. There would also be restaurants and pubs. The only thing that Sa-te'kru would not allow would be hard liquor. Wines and beers were ok. The Vulcan guard was stationed throughout the I'fa City to ensure that out-worlders were protected and that they stayed within their boundaries.

Starfleet personnel remarked the I'fa City was remarkably similar to the San Francisco area. The investiture ceremony weekend was remarkable. Local businesses reported a 60% increase in trade. This was the data that Spock needed to convince the High Council to make further investment. Financial projections indicated that the City would begin to pay for itself within the year.

While the tour was conducted, Primus had swept the compound once again using the enhanced technology. There was nothing else found, but it brought to his attention a need for enhanced security. He was considering the use of shields as were often used on starships.

Primus fingered the listening device that the guard found in Spock and Nyota's bedroom. He would have to do a better job of hiding it next time. He went back to his quarters to replay the recording of Nyota's punishment.


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own these characters. Paramount owns the rights to the names of these characters._

_References: Star Trek – TOS, Star Trek 2009_

Chapter 21

Sarek drove to the I'fa City. He observed at its similarity to San Francisco. He had the same conclusion that Nyota had drawn. Spock had created this city to keep Nyota happy so they could stay on New Vulcan. Spock had made his wife his first priority, contrary to most men. Yet, in doing so, it allowed him to be successful in the rest of his life. The Meh-hilan had transformed the lives of many Vulcans, including his own. It was Nyota, who had developed this technique. She was exceedingly talented as a xenoliguist but also as a xenocultural specialist. Her efforts had transformed relations between Vulcans and out-worlders

Sarek was on a mission to meet with Spock to discuss his own career. His work as earth ambassador had lost its appeal many years prior. It only served as a means to torment Amanda, which he realized was illogical.

Spock opened the door and led his father to the kitchen.

"Sa-fu, what are you doing?" He asked.

Spock was cutting vegetables and putting them in a pot.

"I am making soup for the children while Nyota rests. Her body is sore."

"Did she submit to you?"

Spock nodded. "She will bear my fourth child within the year."

"That is satisfactory. Nyota is an exemplary mate." Sarek fought back his arousal. It was illogical. He directed his mind toward M'Umbha instead.

Sarek nodded. He had also used sex to subdue Amanda in the early days. Later he resorted to humiliation though his multiple affairs. He breathed deeply. The sensation of guilt was at the back of his mind again. He considered it, and decided that the logical solution was to make amends.

"Sa-mehk, I miscalculated." Spock admitted.

"I assumed that Nyota was deliberately being defiant. I thought that she had been instructed in the Vulcan way by Ko-mehk. Nyota was unaware of her role of submission in the Vulcan bond. The guv'aflaya was not required."

Spock enjoyed the arousal that was rising in his core. Although the sexual reprimand of Nyota was not required, it was apparent that both he and Nyota derived pleasure from the experience.

"It is Nyota's estimation that my mother lacked sufficient knowledge of Vulcan social mores." Spock said.

Nyota was a trained xenoculturist, but she had also spent a month with Amanda learning about her experience on Vulcan. Spock trusted her opinion.

"I believe this to be the truth. Amanda had no one from whom to learn. T'Pau rejected her. My bond-mate was a pariah on Vulcan." The words caught in Sarek's throat.

"This means that she was not deliberately defiant toward me, but ignorant of the role of a Vulcan bond-mate." Sarek winced.

"Sa-fu," he stepped forward and pulled Spock into an embrace. "I have done a great disservice to you and your Ko-mehk."

Spock responded, awkwardly.

Surak came in the kitchen. "Is the afternoon meal prepared Sa-mehk?"

"It will be soon, Sa-fu." Spock put the vegetable in the broth.

"Spock, why are you cooking? You are the Sa-te'kru."

"I am a father and a husband first. My wife needs rest. My child grows inside of her and my other children desire sustenance." He said, placing bowls on the table.

He continued.

"I will not allow any servants in this house, until Primus has screened them and secured the compound."

Sarek was reminded of Alex, M'Umbha's friend.

"Has Primus found any new information about Alex Siddiq?"

"That is a conversation I wish to have with you today, but first I must feed my children."

Spock went into the play room and carried his twin daughters to the kitchen to wash their hands. He then sat them down at the dining table. Sarek assisted Surak and lifted him to the sink. Spock carried a tray up to Nyota; when he returned they all sat down to eat, while Surak explained his new ideas for positronic detectors.

The children had been fed and were napping. Spock held a sleeping Amanda in his arms. Sarek watched the moment of tenderness. He realized how much of Spock's life he had missed while working on Earth. He could have brought Amanda and Spock to Earth, but he forced them to stay where they were not wanted.

"Sa-mehk, I have heard some disturbing news about the man who calls himself Alex Siddiq. I do not think that he is at all concerned with me. It is M'Umbha that he is after."

"What about the listening devices? " Sarek asked.

"Primus said he traced them back to one of the lower clan houses. They have been dealt with."

"Why would Siddiq want M'Umbha?" Sarek asked.

"Apparently he had been on a prison planet with Alhamisi Uhura, Nyota's father." Spock replied.

"He is still alive?" Sarek felt the sensation of agitation. He struggled to contain it.

"We have no facts to support or deny his location at this time." Spock continued.

"Primus was able to determine that the man calling himself Siddiq is an imposter. The real Alexander Siddiq had traveled to the Memory Alpha library with Nyota's father. The library is located in the Teneebian sector, in the Alpha Centauri block. Their ship disappeared."

He pulled out a Padd and showed an image of Alexander Siddiq.

"This man may have been on a prison moon near the Teenebian Sector. There are three such moons in that sector."

"Three prison moons?" Sarek was incredulous.

There are no sustainable planets in that sector. The prison industry is their primary method of revenue. Their second industry is transportation."

"Primus and I will meet to devise a plan to locate Alhamisi. Do you want to attend the meeting?"

"I will." Sarek replied. He was conflicted. He wanted M'Umbha, but he wanted her happiness more.

Before Sarek left the compound, he stopped by M'Umbha's bungalow. She was baking Terran cookies for the children. He had seen cookies on Earth, but he had never tried one. They sat at the table and he bit into one of the cookies. The cranberries provided a tangy contrast to the sweetness of the cookie. She served a tea that she had blended. This one was made with fresh peppermint and green tea.

He found that the tea gave him clarity of mind as he sipped it. Sarek regretted that his experience with M'Umbha, as with all other women in his life had been a casualty of his bad judgment.

"M'Umbha, I would like to have more of this tea. Do you sell it in your shop?"

"No, Sarek, not yet." She stood up and went to her kitchen. She returned with a tin. She handed it to him. "Peppermint is believed to stimulate the brain."

"Ahh." He sipped some more.

He looked at her, but quickly looked away. It was apparent that Nyota got her looks from her mother. M'Umbha was lovely. Not a crease or blemish on her skin. It was flawless. She was strong and sensible. She was also frugal. Nyota often scolded Spock for spending too much money. He had a sense that her frugality came from her mother as well.

M'Umbha looked at Sarek sitting across the table from her. She had judged him harshly and regretted that she had.

He closed his eyes and sipped his tea. Then he began to speak.

"I have many regrets M'Umbha. I spent years pushing Spock to be an exemplary Vulcan. Yet, I was unfocused and illogical. I left him and my mate on Vulcan to fend for themselves. I am at a loss for what to do with my life. I have no mate and no purpose."

M'Umbha stood up. "You know what you need Sarek?"

He looked at her blankly.

"A fresh perspective. Come." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the door. They walked to the edge of the garden and looked at the bay below.

"It is lovely. Isn't it?"

"The view is agreeable. However, I fail to understand how this will help me." He replied.

"Take a look around Sarek. A few years ago there was nothing here but wilderness. Vulcan was destroyed and no one had a clue where to go or what to do."

She continued.

"Spock came here and built all of this from nothing."

He was quiet.

"If you have nothing left, it is just an opportunity for a fresh start. This city is a pilot, a test to see what works and what doesn't works. You can do the same thing in your life."

"I understand."

They sat in the garden for another half hour discussing the changes that Spock was making and the grandchildren."

"I will leave now, M'Umbha. I thank you for your suggestions. It was most enlightening." He walked her to her doorstep and then he bowed and left.

M'Umbha sat on the steps of her bungalow. Alhamisi had been missing for nearly eight years. She was conflicted and didn't know whether to continue to wait or to move on with her life. She feared that he was stranded somewhere and his only hope was they thought of returning to her. She got up and turned to go into her house, when she saw a man coming her way.

M'Umbha scrambled up the stairs and ran into the kitchen, locking the door behind her. She ran to security panel and pressed the emergency button. Immediately the compound was flooded with lights. The Vulcan Guard appeared from seemingly out of thin air. Primus called her on the comm to check to see if she was okay.

Spock jumped from the bed and ran to the closet. He pulled on his uniform pants and boots then he ran down the stairs. Nyota quickly dressed and gathered the children, taking them to the safe room. She opened the panel and pulled out a hand phaser.

By the time Spock had made it outside, the guard had captured the intruder. He had scaled the cliffs below the compound and he had evaded the shields. Primus would make note of this for the future. He had devised a personal monitor for the compound much like the one used by out-worlders in I'fa City. Anyone moving about the compound without a monitor would be automatically suspended in a containment field. The device was nearly complete. He would have it installed by the week's end.

The intruder was taken into the bunkers below the out-buildings for interrogation. Spock joined Primus in the bunker. They waited for Sarek to return before commencing the interrogation. They heard the sound of foot-falls above them. Sarek had arrived.

Inside the interrogation room the intruder's head had been covered with a black hood. When the men entered the room, Spock pulled of the hood. He let out a sigh. It was the man claiming to be Alexander Siddiq. Spock had little patience for the threats toward his family. He remembered the words of Dr. McCoy,

Men with his power were generally ruthless.

He dismissed the guard and sat down across form the man. Primus stood by the door, his hands behind his back. Sarek sat on the other side of the man. He closed his eyes to capture the feelings in the back of his mind. Spock would give him one chance to tell him the truth.

"You will tell me who you are and why you are here." Spock commanded.

The imposter placed his hands on the table and smirked.

"The Sovereign of New Vulcan. Your title is meaningless to the rest of the quadrant. I will tell you nothing."

Spock reached out and grabbed the hand of the imposter. Immediately he was in the mind of the man.

_His real name was Abit Suleyman. He had been on the ship that the real Siddiq and Alhamisi were on. They were captured and put on a prison planet together. Alhamisi shared a cell with him. When it was learned that Alhamisi had been part of the research team for the Memory Alpha Library, the library the contained the history, cultural and technological secrets for the quadrants; they sought to force Alhamisi to release the authorization codes to access the library content. There was something in particular that they wanted. Alhamisi had been tortured for months, he would not yield. Suleyman planned to capture M'Umbha and use her as leverage to free his daughter who was being held captive._

Spock began to pull from the man's mind, but first he would plant a suggestion. He planned to instill fear on those who would challenge the Surak Confederacy. Abit Suleyman would be his instrument.

Spock, Nyota, Primus, Sarek, McCoy and M'Umbha met in the conference room of the Guard center. Spock relayed the events of the evening including the plans of Suleyman.

"Alhamisi is alive." M'Umbha sobbed. "They are torturing him?"

"That is what we have been able to determine so far. We have devised a plan to retrieve him."

Primus is going to take the Fosh-tor Starship. This was the Vulcan Space Fleet flagship. Spock had molded it after the 24th century Federation Defiant class warship. It had exceptional fire power, speed and a cloaking device.

"I should go, Nyota said.

"Nyota" M'Umbha scolded.

"You cannot go. You are carrying our child." Spock asserted.

Nyota rolled her eyes. It was childish, but she was frustrated that she was so limited in her life because of the pregnancies.

"I haven't even had a test, yet. If I am pregnant, it has only been a few days."

Spock looked at her. "Nyota, you will not go. It is far too dangerous"

"Yes, A'dun she nodded her head."

"I will go for you." He said.

"No, sa-fu, you are the sovereign, if anything happened to you, the entire confederacy would be jeopardized. I will go" Sarek said.

Everyone at the table turned to look at Sarek. He sat there stoically. M'Umbha looked pensive. She was concerned that he was not in a strong state of mind.

"I will do it for you M'Umbha... and you ko-fu." He said looking from M'Umbha to Nyota.

"That is logical." Spock said.

"Spock, do I think I should along too. McCoy said. I have plenty of experience on a starship?

"No, there are far too many multiple births taking place. We need your expertise here."

M"Umbha said." I shall go. He is my husband."

End


End file.
